


With You

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Grocery Store, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Love, Making Use of The Weekend Aftermath one shots, Nosebleed-inducing fluff, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Steve likes to touch Nat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Steve and Natasha have a few cute moments in the store.</em><br/>.<br/><em>Or amorous Steve can't keep his hands to himself when it comes to his girlfriend and Nat is embarrassed because they're supposed to be getting groceries.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no plot at all. It's just an honorary story dedicated to the beauty that is Steve and Nat. So yes, there is a **mountain load** of fluff. Bear it well, my children.

* * *

 

 

  
   
   
"What kind of bread do you want?"  
 

  
"Mm, I like sourdough."  
 

  
"Ugh, see this is why I came to help you shop, Steve. You've got absolutely **zero** taste in bread."  
 

  
"Hey, my taste in bread is just fine."

  
   
"Sourdough is gross, Steve."  
 

  
"My taste buds like it."  
 

  
"Yeah, I'll say. You know, it's a miracle that you've survived this long without a woman to help you."  
 

  
"Then I guess I'm lucky that I have you with me, hm?" Steve slid his arms around Natasha's waist and ran his fingers under her shirt, rubbing his thumbs against her warm flesh. She moaned from the action and smacked her boyfriend's hand once she realized where his hands were.  
 

  
"Steven Grant Rogers, you stop that this instant!" She hissed and swiveled her head around to see if anyone noticed the lascivious way he touched her.  
 

  
Steve chuckled and nuzzled her neck as he breathed heavily down her neck. The pale ivory of her skin was flushed red and he couldn't stop himself from grinning. It was always pleasing for him to see what an affect he had on Natasha.  
 

  
"That's not what you said last night, babe." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she glared at him.  
 

  
"We _cuddled_ last night, Steve," she said, arching her eyebrow.

  
   
He replied in a low, seductive tone. "True, but you made me think that you wanted us to do something else when you stripped down to that nice Victoria's Secret ensemble."   
 

  
Natasha blushed and punched his arm. "It was a modest sleepdress, Rogers. Not a sexy nightie."

  
   
"Mm, you could have been wearing a bunch of paper bags glued together and still look incredible." Steve nibbled her ear and grinned when she moaned softly.

  
   
 "Steve..." She cooed softly. "No pda in the grocery store. What if someone sees us?" She skittered away from her boyfriend and began walking down the aisle. Steve followed her.

 

"C'mon, babe. It's not like they'll care. Have you seen people these days? They let it all hang out and no one bats an eye. We're living in the perfect age of public voyeurism." He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her away from him and pulled with back, kissing her neck.

 

Natasha giggled and pushed him away. "Gross. You just had to bring that up."

 

"That's cause I know how much you like it."

 

"I do **not** like voyeurism!"

 

"Yeah, you do."

 

She stopped pushing the cart, crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Okay, then. Name one time where I showed interest in voyeurism."

 

Steve recognised the fiery look in her eyes and he smirked.

 

"There was that time after we had our double date with Sam and Darcy." Natasha's cheeks turned red at this. Steve saw her reaction and continued, a cocky grin on his face. "When dessert came around, she started rubbing her foot up and down his leg and you were into it."

 

Natasha gaped at Steve for a moment, then she slapped his arm. "Shut up! I was not into it!"

 

"Yes, you were! You kept ogling them the entire time. I actually started to get concerned that you were going to jump me at the end of the date." Steve was having way too much fun.

 

The redhead scoffed and picked up a box of Mahatma Rice Mix. There was no way she was having this kind of discussion with her boyfriend in such a public place. Not that she was planning on having this discussion when she got home either.

 

"What do you think? Rice or potatoes? Because I'm really partial to rice instead of potatoes. I read an article about how steak and potatoes is a bad combination for the stomach, but rice is a more suitable side dish with steak. I dunno."

 

Steve walked forward, ignoring the fact that she was ignoring him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his warm embrace and smoothed his hands over her stomach. "Alright, that was stupid. I'm sorry. Look, I'm not saying that you're voyeuristic, but sometimes people see things that just turn them on. That's not a crime."

 

Natasha closed her eyes and leaned back into his arms, slightly annoyed with herself that she was so forgiving towards him. "No, it's not."

 

"As a matter of fact...I've been guilty of voyeurism, myself."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. About you."

 

She opened her eyes in shock. "Hu-you...felt voyeuristic about _me_?"

 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. Steve began to fiddle with the hem of her t shirt as he spoke. "Every time I watch you walk towards me with that big smile on your face or your hands on your hips, I get excited. I can't get enough of you. Even when we hug, I can't stop thinking about what I'd like to do to you when we get alone."

 

Natasha moaned when she felt Steve's lips nibble her ear. Damn him for being so sexy and confident and damn her for turning into a pile of jelly whenever he touched her. He was so hard to resist. It seemed that she, too, was hard for him to resist.

 

"You...think about me like that?" She licked her lips and tried to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head. Her hands now covered his own and she entwined their fingers.

 

Steve tugged her until she turned and looked at him under half-lidded eyes. He gave Natasha a small smile and kissed her jaw. "Of course I do. How could I not? You're beautiful, Nat."

 

By now, she was sure that her cheeks were as red as the tomatoes she grew. How could he be so sexy, alluring and romantic at the same time? Natasha felt tears begin to pool in her eyes and she blinked rapidly, trying to stop them from spilling out before Steve noticed, but he did anyway.

 

Brushing his fingers against her cheek, he whispered, "Hey, what's wrong? I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"

 

"God, no. You're **perfect**. I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't catch Bucky in my backyard last month. I might never have gotten to know you."

 

"Well, guess what? I'm glad we met too. My life would have been missing something important and I wouldn't have realized what it was, but I am here, now, and I'm not going anywhere."

 

The redhead caught her breath and shuddered from his words. Her lips trembled as she said, "You're always so wonderful, Steve..."

 

Steve grasped her shoulders and replied, "Nat, I swear, if you start with that _'I don't deserve you'_ stuff, I will bend you over my knee." Humor was evident in his tone and Natasha couldn't help but laugh softly along with him.

 

"Don't worry. I'd never say that. I'm just so happy to be with you like this." She put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I love you so much." Her words came out muffled, but he heard her loud and clear.

 

"I love you, too. You're the best part of my life, Ms. Romanov." Steve kissed her forehead, both temples, her lips and rubbed circles on her back.

 

More tears trickled down her cheeks and they just stood there, in each other's arms, for several minutes. Eventually, Natasha pulled back so she could look up into her lover's face.

 

"Feel better?" Steve asked as he brushed her tears away again.

 

"Yes. I'm sorry for getting so emotional like that." She bit her lip.

 

"Hey, you don't have to apologize, babe. You know you're always safe to be vulnerable around me. Hell, I've gotten emotional with you a couple of times. I think it's safe to say that there aren't too many things concealed between the two of us."

 

She smiled and nodded. "You're right. There aren't."

 

"Good. Now, let's finish shopping so I can get and make you an amazing Irish dinner."

 

Natasha's stomach growled nearly the exact moment Steve said that. She had been eagerly anticipating this night for a while. They two of them had made a deal. One night each month, they both would cook for the each other a traditional meal from their native countries. Last week, Natasha cooked Steve beef stroganoff - or beef Romanoff, as he called it - and today, Steve was going to cook Natasha stobhach gaelach, a hearty Irish stew.

 

She licked her lips as she thought of it. Today would be the first day that she would watch Steve cook for her. There wasn't anything sexier than a man in the kitchen, and the fact that it was **her** boyfriend, made the idea even more sexy. Natasha felt a little chill go down her body just thinking about it. "Mm, _yes_. We should get back as soon as possible. Oh, can we get some ice cream, too?"

 

"Sure. A meal isn't complete without dessert." Steve pushed the cart forward until they reached the frozen food aisle. Then he took her hand and they walked over to preview the selection of ice cream that was available.

 

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Just know that you're all the dessert I need in my life, Nat."

 

Her green eyes sparkled with laughter as she replied, "Oh, that was so cheesy."

 

"Maybe, but that doesn't it any less true. Besides, you love me regardless, cheese and all." Steve kissed her on the nose.

 

Natasha squeezed his hand affectionately. "Yeah, I do."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy, Steve and Nat are just too much.


End file.
